Pretty in Pink
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: YURI! Alternate Pre-Shippudden Timeline. "I fear I'm losing touch with reality. Today wasn't the first time I found myself ignoring my studies, transfixed by the pale flowing locks of pure pink that was Haruno Sakura" Two-Shot. Fluff. Alternating POV. Sakura/Hinata.
1. Pink

**I fear I am losing touch with reality. Today wasn't the first time I found myself ignoring my studies, transfixed by the pale flowing locks of pure pink that was Haruno Sakura. [SakuHina] Fluff: 2 Chapters in Alternating POV's**

SakuHina is a very understated couple. I like it a lot. It's adorable and I seriously feel that there is not enough Naruto yuri on this site or any. There is not enough femmeslash at all, actually. Slash is overdone and girl/girl is purely ignored. On any given fanfiction site the number of lesbian stories against the number of gay ones is nearly five to one. I hope to help change that.

I am writing this story in two-parts with separate points-of-views. The first chapter is in Hinata's and the second in Sakura's. It's going to be quite fluffy. I don't know if it's out of character and I don't care. Like tons of people don't write OOC.

I love Kiba, I don't know if I've ever said that. I love KibaHina. I absolutely adore Team 8 in their entirety and think that Kiba is underused and under loved. Give Kiba some more love! That's one of the reasons I hate NaruHina, because Kiba obviously loves Hinata and Naruto doesn't care for her. He loves Sakura and people don't care if Kiba finds a one-and-only. Rarr! Kiba rocks! Rarr!

Okay, I'm all done ranting about how very much I love Kiba. (Don't get me started on Shino…)

**This chapter is in Hinata's Point-of-View**

**EDIT (1/23/09):**** This thing needed a good edit. I went through it again and fixed simple grammar mistakes. It took about seven minutes for both chapters. I wanted it to make more of an impact not that I'm a better writer. I don't want my meanings to fade as time goes on because my writing isn't as good as it is now. Not that I'm like a best-seller or anything, I just think I'm doing better now and I wanted to re-do this. **

**Pairing:**Sakura/Hinata

**Warnings:** This story is obviously _shojo-ai_! That means _LESBIANISM_, people! So if you don't like it don't fucking read it! I hate when people flame stories that say explicitly that they are girl/girl and people read them and are like "Oh my god, girls how gross!" Fuck off flamers.

Naruto © Mashi Kishimoto  
Fanfiction © Courtney Dracon (LuffySP)

* * *

"**Pretty in Pink"**

Chapter One:_ Pink_

Pink…

Fluffy and happy things are pink. Things of great beauty and unsurpassable eloquence. Pure things, untouched by the rouge and disgusting world. Gorgeous things are pink. Things like… Haruno Sakura.

I fear I am losing touch with reality. Today wasn't the first time I found myself ignoring my studies, transfixed by the pale flowing locks of pure pink as they bobbed with the rate of her conversation with Ino.

It wasn't too long ago that I realized I love her. My thoughts had become consumed with my rose haired goddess. Entranced by her beauty I was consumed by her completely. She was my entirety and my everything.

Lesbianism was foreign to me. Not taboo, but it was unusual… exciting.

I know that I was in love with Naruto but it was a harmless crush, a way to discover who I was, what I wanted. I guess I'm happy that I loved him and I suppose a part of me always will. But I never had a chance, because he too fell for the beautiful magenta woman I was currently gazing at.

I tried to focus on Iruka-Sensei and ignore Sakura's beauty. Heh, like _that _would ever happen. I was spellbound, rapt in her loveliness. I was trapped in her loveliness like some sort of genjutsu. Possessed. There was no way I'd ever be able to go back to concentrating on ninja technique or whatever with her emanating beauty like a musky perfume.

I looked down at my paper. The one I was supposed to be taking notes on and I found it full of scribbles. I baulked as I looked over what I had written. The paper was covered in swirling cursive, snaking across the page like vines. The one that caught my eye was the small heart in the middle, with words drawn in the middle in frilly cursive.

_Hinata & Sakura Forever_

Had I really just written that? Jeezus, I really _was _losing my mind! I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage bin beside my desk. It occurred to me shortly after that I probably should have shredded it… oh well.

- 0 -

I don't think I've ever been so relieved to hear the phrase "Class dismissed" because as soon as Iruka-Sensei said it, I shot out of my chair and out the door like someone had lit a rocket up my ass. I needed to get out of there. I needed to beat the shit out of practice dummy or something. I needed to forget everything.

I left the Academy and headed towards my team's training grounds. No sooner had I gotten to the corner of the woods did I run headlong into Kiba. I flew backwards into the dirt-covered ground.

"What's your hurry, Hinata-Chan?" he asked, grabbing my dirt stained hand and pulling me up. I'd always liked Kiba. He was sweet with a tender, caring attitude and dog-like loyalty. And he never hesitated to help a teammate in need.

"I…" I began slowly. I didn't really know what to say. I ran it over in my mind. _"Um, I recently realized that I'm a lesbian and am in love with Sakura." _Yeah, right. That'd happen.

I decided on a good, believable lie.

"I saw Naruto-Kun and I ran." _Oh yeah, you rock Hinata. That's awesomely believable. _I told myself, or rather assured.

Kiba sighed and smiled, his thin, dog-like eyes squinting up in that adorable smiley manner of his. He knew me all too well. I loved Kiba. He was such a good person. "Hinata-Chan, you're going to have to tell him eventually." He told me, ruffling my hair like an older brother. My heart swelled slightly, he was so damn sweet. I didn't even deserve to be talking to him.

"I— I know." I dropped my eyes, blushing." _Maybe I can use this, _I thought. _I can pretend I'm talking about Naruto-Kun and actually be getting advice about Sakura! Oh, Hinata you are one brilliant ninja!_ I complimented myself, a hint of pride crossing my face.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kiba asked. God he was easy to read. That was _exactly_ what I wanted to hear. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well," I began. "I really, really like—uh—him but I don't think he even notices me. He's so in live with Sasu—um… Sakura-Chan." I caught myself just in time. I didn't need to blow this now. I blew a wisp of purple hair from my eyes and smiled as convincingly as I could. God was I lucky that Naruto had a crush on Sakura just like she did on Sasuke. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my smile from faltering.

Kiba watched my expression. I hoped I looked halfway believable. I could feel my damn eyes giving my away. Ugh, damn my revealing Hyuuga eyes. I knew they were just screaming, _"I'm a lesbian. I love Sakura-Chan… lock me away in an asylum because I'm a fucking SINNER LESBO!"_

I saw his probing eyes study mine with ferocity. Even Akamaru, who was perched on Kiba's head, had woken up and was watching me as well. Kiba examined me, trying to figure out the secrets I hid behind my well-placed mask. I held my ground. _This is my shinobi way… to hide that I'm a lesbian_. Oh yeah, _that's_ convincing.

"How long have you loved her?" he said finally, his voice barely a whisper. It took all I had not to gasp. _How the fuck does he figure this stuff out?_

"I—I her!? W—What are you talking about?" I stuttered. I tried desperately to act nonchalant but my cheeks were red and my voice was cracking. I knew the gig was up, but I wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet.

"Sakura-Chan, how long have you loved her?" Kiba asked again. His eyes became even more slanted as he demanded an answer. What was there to do? I had to give myself up. _Goodbye world, it was fun. But I'm gonna get lynched for being a dyke._

I lowered my head, unable to look him in the eye. "I don't know, but I can't get her out of my mind…" I sighed. "You must think I'm sick." I started to cry. I knew I was losing it, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes. The tears glistened, illuminating my eyes and setting them apart from my red, tear-stained face.

"You can kill me now…" I exhaled quietly.

I closed my eyes and waited for death to come, but it didn't. Instead, two strong arms pulled me into Kiba's body and the best bear hug I've ever experienced. He smelled like cinnamon and his clothing was soft in comparison to the rough feel of his calloused fingers as they wiped the tears from underneath my eyes. He kissed my forehead awkwardly, unsure of how long was too long. I leaned back to look up into his eyes for a moment, only to find them sparkling with sincerity as he said, "It's okay. Being a lesbian doesn't make you sick or wrong. It makes you, you. I'll be your friend forever."

"Thank you." My voice was hoarse as fresh tears began coating my cheeks. My sobs became uncontrollable and I buried my tear-streaked face into Kiba's chest. It was like being born anew. Knowing that someone supported me in life made me see that I wasn't crazy and I wasn't alone. _Never alone…_

- 0 -

_Meanwhile, Sakura…_

Sakura had forgotten her favorite kunai in the classroom.

After class, she went back into the room alone to grab it. She spotted a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. _"I should throw it away…"_ she told herself, it was someone else's business and she didn't feel right invading their privacy.

"**Pfft…"** her Inner-Self scoffed, "**Read it, who gives a fuck? It's just a note!"**

She was probably right. Sakura leaned down to pick up the crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully and proceeded to read its short contents. She gasped and blushed.


	2. Purple

**I fear I am losing touch with reality. Today wasn't the first time I found myself ignoring my studies, transfixed by the pale flowing locks of pure pink that was Haruno Sakura. [SakuHina] Fluff: 2 Chapters in Alternating POV's**

This is the second and last chapter of _Pretty in Pink_. It was a short fiction and I know that a lot of people want it to continue, but it wasn't my intention. Maybe I'll do a spin-off on the last line or another Sakura/Hinata fiction.

I want to thank everyone for their support. I really needed it. I love you guys very much and you know I do. I appreciate your reviews and I always take the time to read everyone and if you ask questions I will always take the time to reply to your reviews. So don't think I don't love the reviews. I do. I LOVE REVIEWS! They make my day.

Now, remember that I love the kunoichi of Konoha, but sometimes you need to tweak the ladies or some other character to make the plots work. In this case there is a lot of **homophobia **in this chapter. I know that the girls aren't mean like that but I needed it for the way this story needed to work. So _please_ don't think that I hate Ino or TenTen because I don't.

And I_ know _that Temari doesn't live there. I wanted another girl to even things out, okay? So I picked her. Just pretend with me, okay?

This is in Sakura's Point-Of-View. When she argues with herself, she speaks in _Italic_ and her **Inner-Self **is the bold.

**Pairing: **Sakura/Hinata

**Warnings:** This story is obviously _shojo-ai_! That means _LESBIANISM_, people! So if you don't like it don't fucking read it! I hate when people flame stories that say explicitly that they are girl/girl and people read them and are like "Oh my god, girls how gross!" Fuck off flamers.

Naruto © Mashi Kishimoto  
Fanfiction © Courtney Dracon (LuffySP)

* * *

­­­­­­­_Chapter 2:__ Purple_

Purple…

It's an interesting color. So vibrant and unique. It's not quite red, not quite blue. I like that it can only be made by combining two gorgeous colors. The serenity of blue and the fiery hot intensity of red. It's the color of _passion._

Really interesting things are purple. Things that aren't always happy, but not always sad. A happy medium between negativity and optimism. Wonderful things can be represented by purple. Things like… Hyuuga Hinata.

I cannot believe that note I found. I really can't. I'm just… floored. I didn't know that. I shouldn't know that…

"**Hinata's a dyke?"** My Inner-Self asked scathingly, the bitchy voice ringing in my ears.

"_Don't call her that…"_ I wanted to turn away, but there was no one to turn from. Only myself.

"**She is though and she wants YOU! Aren't you just disgusted!?"**

Was I?

No. No I wasn't disgusted at all. I was kind of… intrigued.

- 0 -

The next day, I was hanging out with Ino, TenTen, and Temari in _Ichiraku_. I hadn't really spoken. I didn't know what to say. Hinata was on my mind, but I couldn't tell them that. Ino had just started talking to me again recently and I really didn't need to rock the boat. God why was I so weak? Why did I care what she thought?

I ignored the incessant girl chatter. The virtual "Who's Who" of sexy ninjas on a scale from one to ten. My problem? They were all guys.

"Hey guys?" I asked, voicing the question on my mind. "Why don't we ever invite Hinata to come out with us?"

Ino scoffed, flipping her shining blonde hair over her shoulder and glaring at me. I could see the answer before she said it. "Because she's a _freak_." The other girls giggled ruthlessly.

I froze. It was like all of my worst fears had been confirmed. How was I ever going to get closer to Hinata now? I had no idea that my friends could be so mean. I was quiet, unable to reply. I bit my lip and looked down into my bowl of ramen, mindlessly swirling it around with my chopsticks.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Ino asked, licking miso juices off her chopsticks. Why _did_ I care? I couldn't tell her. I had no idea why I was so confused. I didn't want them to think any less of me, but shouldn't I follow my heart?

Yes… but what did it say?

"I—I don't care. I was just wondering." I stuttered, trying to cover my ass, but it wasn't working. Ino knew my game. She and I had been friends for so many years, I was surprised that she wasn't already kicking me out of the table… how could someone be so blind?

"_Sure…_" Ino replied. I could hear the disbelief in her tone. _I'm so busted._ "I mean," Ino scoffed, "It's not like you're in love with her or anything!" she laughed, shoveling ramen into her mouth. I wanted to gag, something sweet going into something foul.

"Oh, EW!" TenTen grimaced. "That's _so_ nasty, Ino! Two girls together? BARF!!!" she pretended to throw up and the other girls laughed_. _I didn't._ They were blind… so blind…_

"Ugh," Temari scowled as she sipped her tea. "The idea of lesbianism appalls me. I don't understand it. I'm much too fond of men, except when they're fags." She frowned, her slender features distorted with disgust. I bit the inside of my cheek so forcefully I felt the swell of blood fill my mouth. I sipped my tea to soothe the pain, but didn't say a word.

How could this be happening? I couldn't understand. What was so gross about homosexuals? WHAT?! What was it that I didn't see…? What was it that made Hinata _beautiful _to me? I felt suddenly nauseous.

"Yeah I know, right?" Ino agreed, snickering. "Like that Iruka guy? He's a real fag! And he's Naruto's mentor? I'll bet that he's a little butt-pirate too! They probably have sex all the time! What freaks!" the girls burst into fits of giggles. I clutched my stomach, the pain intensifying. I should try to laugh along with them. I should try to run. I should try to— _Oh god…_

I decided to go. I couldn't be around them anymore. These homophobes. I had to run. I had to get away. Their laughter rang in my ears like the sound of thousands of birds' talons clawing at metal. Scratching and grating the same word over and over again. _Freak…. _

I stood up to leave. Three pairs of protruding eyes shot up to me. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go home and get some sleep." I lied, my fingers swirling through my hair. I tried desperately to look convincing, but my mask was slipping.

"Oh, okay…" Ino frowned. I turned to go and a folded piece of paper dropped out of my pocket. I froze on the spot. I felt as though Ino's next few movements were in slow motion. As if she were drifting through molasses, Ino bent down to pick up the piece of paper, unfolding it. I saw her eyes widen and then a devilish smile crept up the corners of her mouth.

I thought I was going to die. I wished that I could melt into the floor. To disappear and become the creature that I was, the one without a backbone to say what she really wanted. I watched in horror as she handed to note to TenTen, who read it and passed it onto Temari. They looked at me.

_Freak. Freak. Freak. _

Ino spoke first. A malevolent glint flashed in her cerulean eyes, her pale brows furrowing Something told me that this was not a good sign. "So, Hinata really _is _a freak, huh?" she whispered, "A real carpet muncher…" Ino's voice was a growl. The words stung, even if they weren't directed at me. If I had feelings for Hinata that would make me just as awful as Ino claimed she was.

_It was coming. The end of everything. The end of my friendship with all three of them. My dismissal from all social statuses in the Village. I was going to be an outcast. A freak…_

"This is perfect Sakura. Now we have the evidence we need to ruin that little lezzie's life!" she snarled, her eyes flashing with a maliciousness that made my stomach drop to my feet. I sat back down, my legs unable to hold me up anymore.

TenTen played with the pink ribbons tying her buns together. "She deserves it too, for being abnormal like that. Nasty people like her deserve to be punished." She spoke slowly, as if considering her words. Temari nodded in agreement. Ino laughed evilly.

Deep inside me, I heard my Inner-Self laugh too. I was appalled. This was nothing but a game to Ino. A game Hinata was going to lose…

As if things could get any worse, the small tinkling of a bell signaled an entrance into _Ichiraku_. I turned to see Hinata. Ino looked as if Christmas had come early. My stomach dropped to my toes as I realized that for Ino, it had.

"Speak of the dyke." Ino sneered. Suddenly, she changed her entire disposition. She waved, calling in a sweet voice. "Oh Hinata-Chan! Come over here!" Ino said in a sing-song voice, gesturing over to the table where we were seated. The girls pushed themselves up to make room for her.

Hinata looked confused. Anyone would. Ino had never spoken to her before. In my mind I was screaming _RUN, HINATA-CHAN! RUN! _But Hinata walked timidly over to our table. Her steps were light on the wooden floor of the Ramen Shop, as if one wrong step and the entire floor would fall through and she would plunge into hell. Oh how right she was.

Hinata reached the table, but didn't sit. She looked down at her fingers, pulling anxiously on a stray thread in her sleeve. She was blushing heavily. She was so cute I felt myself beginning to blush too. I didn't understand my feelings, but they were similar to the ones I once felt for Sasuke.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Ino asked amiably. "You know… next to your _love_, SAKURA-CHAN?!" Hinata looked up, shocked. I could see the fear reflected in her pale eyes. _RUN, HINATA-CHAN!_ I pleaded silently. The smack of the crumpled piece of paper as it slammed onto the table made Hinata jump. I could see the horror register as she read the note's small contents. Ino's voice changed slowly as she spoke, gliding seamlessly from sugary and sweet to cold and sardonic. "That's right, we know!" she growled, "You disgusting worm! You're a disgrace to the kunoichi, you nasty dyke!"

Hinata's eyes began to well up with tears. She backed away slowly. The girls closed in on her, their words striking Hinata like bullets to her unprotected flesh. She flinched as the onslaught continued.

"_Dyke!"_

"_Queer!"_

"_Carpet Muncher!"_

"_Lezzie!"_

"_**FREAK!"**_

She looked at me. Her gorgeous violet eyes pleaded with me, shining with desperate tears. What could I say? Ino turned on me, her eyes flashing, angrily. She expected me to say something. What was more important? Her… or my social life?

I whispered, "You disgust me…"

I could see the betrayal reflected on face as her as she turned and ran out the door, tears spilling down her face. The laughter of the girls bounced off her back, braying at her like a pack of hyena who had just completed their kill.

A clatter startled us. We turned to find Kiba, who had pounded his hands on the table to push himself up. His eyes were narrowed into slits. His anger radiated from him as he walked forward.

The laughing stopped.

He faced Ino, TenTen, and Temari. He didn't say a word, simply glared. "You should all be ashamed." His voice was low and filled with pure hate. His eyes bore directly into mine. I knew that he hated me for what I had done and more than that, I knew I deserved it. "You don't know anything, you ignorant bitches." Kiba growled at us in his rough, dog-like voice. "You're the disgusting ones…" he stalked out of the bar.

_Oh my God… what have I done?_

- 0 -

I was alone in my room.

Seated on my bed, my sheets were in tangles around my feet. I dragged my knees up to my chest and placed my chin onto them. My bangs fell over my soaking wet eyes. I felt unfocused and needy. I began to shake uncontrollably, burying my head in my in my knees.

"**Ugh… don't tell me you're actually **_**thinking**_**about this shit!"**the nasty whine of my Inner-Self intruded into my thoughts. It disgusted me that that voice belonged to me. How could something so rude and cruel be another side of me? It wasn't fair. _IT WASN'T FAIR!_

I began to cry. My Inner-Self was the source of all my hostility. All the mean things I'd ever said. To Naruto. To Lee. To… Hinata? I was as bad as Ino and those guys. No. I was worse. At least they were comfortable with themselves. They could admit who they were. What was I? A coward! A coward that had hurt Hinata!

**What's wrong with you? **

_I think I did the wrong thing… I hurt Hinata._

**Why do you care? **

_Because I shouldn't be like that, I shouldn't hurt people._

**She's a dyke, she's not a person.**

_What!? That's so cruel! _

**Who gives a fuck? **

_Me! I do!_

**Then why did you say that to Hinata?**

_I… I…_

**You don't know why, because you have no idea who you are.**

She was right. She was absolutely right. I had no idea who I was. I was simply a coward that couldn't admit to herself that she was gay… that's when it hit me, _I WAS GAY!!!_I was a big, fat dyke! And I should be proud! I had to be myself!

I understood finally.

My hostility. My Inner-Self! Her anger, her words, it was all because I couldn't come out! She was my fear of my own homosexuality. It had personified itself in the depths of my mind to torment me and distress me into coming to terms with myself. I was just like Hinata-Chan.

_HINATA! _Oh Hinata-Chan, what had I done? She was so beautiful. I realized then what a mistake I had made. I recognized that I was in love with Hinata. She was gorgeous and sweet and I had pushed her away! I had punished her. I stood up and ran out of the house. _I needed to save my relationship with Hinata!_

**Go. Be yourself. Just go…**

_Thank you._

- 0 -

I found Hinata in a clearing near the forest by where I had taken my first exam with Kakashi. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, petals drifting slightly in the wind. I spotted Hinata. She was sitting in the middle of the grassy clearing, picking the petals off of a daisy and talking with Kiba.

I walked over. I was so scared I was shaking. I couldn't screw this up. This was my last chance to save things with Hinata.

"Excuse me?"

They turned. Hinata's eyes filled with tears immediately. I felt my stomach twist into knots, what kind of person was I? Kiba's eyes flashed in anger. His little dog popped out of his hood, glaring at me as well. He shot up immediately, moving himself in front of Hinata to protect her. I couldn't blame him. If I were him, I'd try to protect her from me too.

"Please, let me speak to Hinata." I begged, choking as I tried to swallow down my own tears. Hinata looked so pitiful, the tears streaming down her face, tears that _I _had made.

"Why? So you can just insult her more?!" Kiba snarled. Akamaru joined in his growling. I felt like shit. How could I have let things go this far? Why was I so afraid of being different? Different was beautiful. I only had to look at Hinata to see that.

"Please, Kiba-san. Please…" my voice was weak. I was trying to implore him. I needed to make things right. I needed him to see that I wasn't going to hurt her again. That I couldn't hurt her again.

Hinata stood up and touched his shoulder. He turned to her and growled quietly. She nodded. Kiba stiffened then sighed. He shrugged before moving aside. Her teammate walked away. Akamaru turned around to stare at me. I felt all my emotions well up inside of me. This was my chance… _Hinata _was giving me my chance.

I bowed my head and said, "I'm sorry."

She nodded to show that she heard me and replied indignantly. "What else do you have to say for yourself? Are you just pretending… o—or do you r—really care?" she crossed her arms, turning away slightly. She was trying to stay strong, but her voice shook with sadness.

I felt tears form at the corners of my own eyes. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to me, I looked into her translucent eyes and whispered, "Hinata-Chan… I—I don't know why I was so scared to admit this but I think I'm gay."

Her eyes widened in pure shock. She was caught off guard. This was the last thing she had expected. "Y—you are?!" she gasped. Her shy voice was so cute, I nearly swooned. I nodded slowly, blushing immensely. I was so embarrassed it felt like our personalities had been switched.

It suddenly became too much for my legs for the second time that day and I sat in the grass. Hinata looked down at me, confused, then followed suit. We sat across from each other and I placed my hand on hers. I felt her body tense. I stared into her eyes, trying to read her.

"Look," I sighed, trying to find the right words. "I found your note in the classroom. I didn't know why I felt about it at first… I was scared, but I was never disgusted." my voice did not sound like my own. It shook with self doubt as I opened my soul to her. Exposing my deepest secrets to her, praying that she would accept me, "I did not understand how to deal with the situation. I didn't want Ino and those guys to hate me but I see now, that's not who I should care about. I should care about you. No, I _do _care about you." I laced my finger with hers.

Tears began to drip down her face once again. She smiled weakly. "Sakura…" she whispered my name and without warning, leaned forward into me. Our lips connected.

All my fears melted away with that kiss. Her lips felt warm and soft on mine and somehow it felt right to be kissing her. I let my lips slide open and my tongue met Hinata's. I let the kiss take me away to another world. Fantasies of out life together swirled in my head. Paradise was laid out in front of me and it seemed so tangible. Everything I had ever wanted had always been there and I had just been too ignorant to see it.

I broke the kiss and we stared at each other for a moment.

"What about Ino and those guys?" Hinata asked, her voice husky.

"Fuck them." I laughed. Hinata joined me and I leaned into her for another quick kiss.

"Enough! Enough!" Kiba yelled, running across the field to break us apart. "Save it for the bedroom!" he directed, smacking his hands between our lips. We grinned and giggled.

Kiba held out a friendly hand and I placed mine in his. He pulled me up. I leaned down to pull Hinata to her feet. We smiled at each other. The three of us began to walk across the field in a group, Hinata's hand in mine. Akamaru trailed after us, nipping at butterflies. "So, wanna go to the _Ichiraku_?" Kiba asked us, snickering.

"Oh, hell no." I laughed. Hinata gripped my hand. Her hand was warm in mine and it felt comforting. Even though it was new and scary, somehow I had never felt safer or more real. Hinata leaned onto my shoulder. Her soft purple hair brushing my cheek and I found that I didn't give a flying fuck if anyone saw. Not even Ino.

"Yeah, let's go to a Sushi Bar instead. I'm in the mood." Hinata beamed.

"Sounds great!" Kiba clapped. I smiled at her and winked. She matched my grin with a loveliness that made my heart jump to my throat. I couldn't believe how lucky I was she was here with me right now. I was so happy I could barely speak.

We headed towards the edge of the field.

In the distance we spotted two figures moving behind a tree, obviously making out. We stopped in our tracks. We didn't want to interrupt, but we definitely wanted to know the identities of the participants.

Kiba squinted, "HEY! Is that… Naruto and Sasuke?!"

**END**


End file.
